


Republic City Chronicles: The Phantom Thieves

by Rnij



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Persona Series
Genre: And some original ideas, F/F, F/M, I loathe my overactive imagination, Inspired by Persona 5 mostly, M/M, Other, Takes stuff from the other games as well, Why Did I Write This?, blah blah blah, but also kinda awesome, this is kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnij/pseuds/Rnij
Summary: Wanted: The Phantom ThievesC̶r̶i̶m̶e̶s̶:̶ ̶T̶h̶e̶f̶t̶,̶ ̶A̶s̶s̶a̶u̶l̶t̶,̶ ̶V̶a̶n̶d̶a̶l̶i̶z̶i̶n̶g̶,̶ ̶P̶r̶o̶f̶a̶n̶i̶t̶y̶,̶ ̶H̶u̶r̶t̶f̶u̶l̶ ̶I̶n̶s̶u̶l̶t̶s̶,̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶t̶u̶r̶b̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶p̶e̶a̶c̶e̶ ̶̶̶,̶ ̶H̶̶̶i̶̶̶j̶̶̶a̶̶̶c̶̶̶k̶̶̶i̶̶̶n̶̶̶g̶̶̶ ̶̶̶R̶̶̶a̶̶̶d̶̶̶i̶̶̶o̶̶̶ ̶̶̶T̶̶̶r̶̶̶a̶̶̶n̶̶̶s̶̶̶m̶̶̶i̶̶̶s̶̶̶s̶̶̶i̶̶̶o̶̶̶n̶̶̶s̶̶̶,̶̶̶Being Cool and Sexy as Fu-Do you want to fix Republic City from it's corruption and filth? Do you want to see society change? Join the Phantom Thieves as they fix a broken, corrupt city from the inside (and outside). They just have to make sure they're parent's don't find out what they're doing...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have got to stop making up new stories. But the ideas, the ideas are everywhere! I cannot control what goes on in my mind, it is a rampant machine! A clockwork engine weaving new tales and mysteries. A silk harp strumming another great fable of darkness and light, of power and greed, of humanity and madness. The ultimate defying of fate in a drift-less world, where life and death become one!
> 
> What the hell was I just saying?
> 
> So anyway, here's my newest Story. It's a big one, I got a feeling on that! For one, this may or may not include romance for our Protagonist! GASP! SHOCKING! I know I know, blah blah blah, fanfiction, blah blah blah, romance and shipping and all that. But now that I'm rethinking, I probably will. Just say who you want our protagonist to be shipped with, yadda yadda yadda. But it's not a Persona crossover. Just heavily, heavily, heavily inspired by it. A bit too much.
> 
> *Edit*: It is now a Persona Crossover. This "update" edits grammatical errors, some word choices and parts of the story to better fit it's newfound persona crossover. I regret nothing. But if your waiting for the next update, it is being worked upon right now! Hopefully I should be done with it by the end of the month.
> 
> *Edit Number Two*: This edit is to add new stuff to this chapter in order to make more thematic sense to things. Arwan now has an established romance option. Codenames are established as well. New content ahoy!
> 
> I own nothing by the way.
> 
> I need to find a better way to explain that.

_This story is a work of fiction._

_Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely_ _coincidental._ _  
_

_Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege of partaking in this game._

_If you agree to these terms, scroll down._

_If you do not, then you must return to your previous searching_

I agree

I do not agree

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I see...Hehehehe._

_The world you are about to leap into is in grave peril. Only a few have the power to prevent_ _Armageddon_

_Only those who have been chosen will save this world from destruction_

_Let the Story Begin_

* * *

Arwan opened his eyes with some bitterness. He loathed this time of day, the 'wake the hell up, you have to move' time of day'. Sleep was something he treasured, for it was one of the few moments that he felt secure in his life. That, and some other things such as with his few friends at school, or staying home alone taking care of the house, or his...other activities at night.

"Alright, c'mon legs. Do your work." He grumbled to himself as he wiggled his toes. He then gained feeling in his arms. The multiple bruises and cuts on him usually made it hard to move in the morning, but no one needed to know about that. 'You will not defeat me today, bed!' He thought as he made several attempts to spring out of bed. Rocking his body up and down, as if he was doing a sit-up. 3 times, 3 times he attempted this, before he finally gained enough control to keep up. 'Alright, step one completed. Step two, move legs.' He willed himself to move his legs, his torso being forced to take part. He heaved his legs out of the bed and onto the floor his feet went. Step 2, check. Now came the hard part. Sitting up. Blowing air, he mentally prepared himself, his luxurious resting station would not defeat him today! With a swing, he jumped himself up onto the ground, standing.

"I have defeated you once again, demon. Know this, I will return sooner or later, and we will do battle once again. That day, I will be victorious again! MWAHAHAHA!" He declared as he faced his bed, it was tantalizing to jump back in, but he was strong. He knew once he got back in at the moment, he would be trapped under it's spell forevermore. He then stepped into his bathroom and turned on the shower. His shower was brisk, enough to wake him up. After exiting the shower and wrapping a towel around himself, he grabbed a razor and began to shave. The 17 year old had scraggly brown hair and grey blue eyes. Most of his aunt's and uncles claimed he looked like a young Tenzin, but him imagining looking like his dad was horrifying. After changing into his main outfit, a simple white shirt with long sleeves alongside a grey jacket and black pants, he stepped outside of the room.

Unfortunately, that meant being almost ran over by his three younger siblings who were shouting "Today's the day, Today's the Day!" Ah yes, today was the day. The day were they would travel to the Southern Water Tribe, at the South Pole. A place of ice, snow, some rocks, dangerous wildlife, and some more snow. Not to mention the freezing temperatures.

Joy. He could hardly contain his excitement. He was so pleased with himself.

Despite his moaning, he knew WHY the family was going. One reason was to visit Grandma Katara. After All, his father was Councilman Tenzin, the Air nomad representative and son of Avatar Aang, in the Republic City council. He was not only in charge of helping run the city, but also of reviving the Airbender culture. Imagine the headlines when the firstborn child was revealed to the public as a nonbender. The scandal magazines had a field day with the information. Still however, Tenzin loved his son and Arwan was grateful for that at least. It wasn't like he hated his father, but they had something of a strained relationship. Nothing had ever happened between the two, but they were just...distant. But no matter, he had a trip to prepare for. Heading down the hallways, he reached the kitchen where he saw his mother already preparing breakfast.

"Morning Mom." He spoke aloud, to which she turned and smiled. "Good morning Arwan, how'd you sleep? Ready for the big trip?" Pema asked as he stood next to her, helping her prepare the meal. Him and Pema were as close as two people could be in a family. Arwan was something of a mamma's boy if he would say so himself, and prided himself on learning many things from her. From reading, to writing, to cooking and cleaning as well. Cooking was one such thing that he immensely enjoyed.

"Slept fine. As for the south Pole...eh, I'm still a bit iffy." A partial lie. He knew that he would not enjoy it as much as his siblings would, but if it meant an escape from his bullies at school, for a day or so.

"Well I'm sure you'll have a great time. It's been forever since we've seen Grandma Katara, plus you and the kids will meet the Avatar. Who know's, maybe the two of you will hit it off?" She playfully nudged her son, which he smirked at.

"I'm shaking in my boots." He quickly shot back, a sarcastic undertone in his voice which gave his pregnant mother a laugh. In full truth, He was somewhat anxious to meet the Avatar. He knew it was a girl around his age, and that her name was Korra. That was it, nothing else. Nothing about interests, personality, likes, dislikes, anything. This was ironic since he was the grandson of the previous avatar, and he'd never met the new one. But it wasn't his fault, really it wasn't. It was just up to chance that they haven't ever seen or talked to each other. It was usually his father that would go to the south pole or sometimes he'd bring his siblings, considering they were benders, but he barely had been to the south pole (Most of the time to spend time with Grandma Katara).

Besides, meeting new people was something of a thing of caution for the young man, he wasn't paranoid or anything but he had enough experience in life to not trust everyone he immediately met unconditionally. But he would persist, he always would. His biggest worry was whether she was sharp, or if she was well taught in investigations. He really didn't need anyone finding out about his...outside life "escapades" and "adventures". Definitely not his siblings, and especially his father, who so happened to enter the room followed by the other children.

"Good morning Pema, Arwan." He said, followed by him sitting down. Jinora, the calmest of the siblings, hugged her mother and brother before sitting down. Ikki and Meelo, the two youngest, however were far more...energetic with their life.

"Morning Mommy, Morning Big Brother Todays the Day! We're Going To the South Pole and We're Going to See Grandma Katara and Meet the Avatar and we'll make Snowmen and eat Snow and have a Fire and it's Going to be Amazing!" Ikki cired, her energy showing no bounds.

"We shall travel to this foreign land, and I shall show them all the might of MEELO!" the youngest, Meelo, shouted with his minuscule body and large head. The Arwen sighed, before smiling to himself. His family was strange, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Here we go." He said as he served breakfast to everyone, rice and tofu, yum. He then sat down next to his mother as they began to eat. He himself was eating a rather small meal, today was a school day after all. He didn't want to be late. As he finished his meal, he sat up from the table. The other children were still eating alongside the parents.

"Well this has been a FANTASTIC meal. But I have to go. Y'know, high school and all."

"Don't be late." Pema said. Arwan smirked before leaving the building and heading to the docks. "Bag!" She cried out. A second later, he returned to grab it. "I knew that. You did not need to remind me. I hundred percent knew that."

"Sure you did." Giving his mother another kiss goodbye, he left (again.) Tenzin sighed as he put down the paper. "You know, I still don't think it was the right choice for him to go to public school. Why didn't we just send him to one of the air temples, like dad did with me?"

"Because he has friends and a life! He's not an air bender and I don't think he likes being a nomad."

"What? That's crazy talk. Of course he likes it!"

"Maybe. Maybe not." She said before pouring herself a cup of tea and sipping it. Ikki looked up to her mother and said "Mommy, what's school like? I asked Arwan and he said it was like a nightmare." Tenzin glanced at her in an all knowing look and she sighed. "Ikki...going to school is like an...air bison! If it doesn't get enough food it's going to starve. If it gets too much it'll be bloated. You need to go to school and learn just the right amount."

"So Arwan is an air-bison?"

"*Sigh*"

* * *

Arwan hopped off the tram track and stepped down the stairs to greet his high school. The National Four Element High School was founded by Master Katara, wife of Avatar Aang and Arwan's grandmother. A fact which got him numerous bullies. Four Element High was where the most prestigious kids go to school, with it having the highest grade courses and the most skilled sports teams. Of course with rich kids came spoiled brats and assholes. Arwan barely managed to get into the school because of his father being Councilman Tenzin, but that didn't help in the slightest with most social situations. As he stepped up to the door, the honking of a car grabbed his attention.

"Sup Airy Arwan?" Mozu shouted at the teenager, who groaned at the antics of his personal goddamn nightmare. He walked through the door and made his way through the crowd of students, hearing the intercoms blare out.

_"Rise and Shine 4 Element High! I'm Rita and joining me is Xu."_

_"Student's, don't forget about your Prom tickets, available for sale now! Do you got a date Rita?"_

_"Oh sorry Xu, I already have a date."_

_"Oh. Ok..."_

_"Yeah..."_

Arwan moved through the halls, passing by several students who were doing trick shots with earthbending...until Principal Lee caught them and ordered them to his office. He moved along towards his locker, and opened it. As he put his bag into his locker and got out his books, he felt someone come up from behind him.

"Hey Hey Hey my man! Wassup?" Arwan felt lanky arms wrap themselves across his shoulder as he got a small noogie. "C'mon man, quit it!" He chuckled as he pushed off Resel Sarutoga, his best friend. Resel was...unique to say the least. He was one of the few people in the entire school, no the entire city, that had blue hair as far as Arwan knew. Resel had fair skin, a slight hunch which disguised his rather tall figure, khakis, a blue hoodie, and sandals. He also had a scar on his left cheek. (It was an embarrassing story to say the least)

"Nope can do my man, it's against the code!" Resel responded as Arwan closed his locker and they began to walk down the hall. As they chatted, the two of them ignored the whispers and mutters of passerby's gossiping about the two of them. The weirdo's they were called, the troublemakers, the outcasts. Truth be told, Resel was a troublemaker. He had done a lot of disruptive, but not violent, actions throughout his attendance at Four Element High. Such violations include profanity, graffiti, throwing a ball at the gym teachers head, profanity, fighting a student (even thought that student was a bully and was harassing a freshman) and more profanity. Yes, Resel was a trouble maker, and an outcast. But he was the first friend Arwan ever had and he was loyal to his friends, no matter what.

"So, you ready for the 'Party' tonight?" Resel asked his friend, a grin on his face. Arwan however felt his smile slowly fade away. "Shit, forget all about that!"

"What the eff man? Aren't you our 'glorious' leader?"

"First of all, replace glorious with clever, fabulous and daring. Second, I forgot about tonight because my family's leaving to the south pole, and they expect me to come with them!" He whispered to his best friend as they reached Arwan's first period. "Get everyone to meet at the spot during lunch. We'll talk then."

"Got it!" Resel then sped off, either to get the entire gang together or to get to class. No matter what, he would meet with his friends later on. So, he stepped inside his classroom, sat down at his seat, and prepared for the day.

**XXX**

"Ok, so why are we having this meeting exactly?" Asked Mei Soshiro to her friends, especially Arwan. Everyone sat down on the rooftop of Four Elements High, with Arwan standing up and facing the street. Mei was special among her friends, for she was one of the most popular people in the school. Having golden hair would do that for you. However, that golden hair came with both benefits (such as being leader of the drama club, the best singer, a model in the Republic City Now! magazines, and the head actress for many school play's) and some...downsides such as being labeled a school whore. Of course, most of the rumors where unfounded and spread by idiots, but it still hurt.

"Because we need to figure out how Arwan here can get out of his family vacation and help us with the job tonight!" Resel spoke up, letting everyone start looking at Arwan. The aforementioned boy chuckled, saying "I...forgot."

"You forgot? How could you just forget about the mission tonight?" Asked Sakura Beifong, the student council president and daughter of Chief of Police Lin Beifong. Yeah...that was a thing. To be honest, she looked more like her grandmother all things considered, without the blindness and older/taller. The only difference where her eyes, which were red. Of course, that came with the designation of being a teacher's pet.

"That's what Resel said earlier." Arwan replied. He grumbled as he shook his hair in frustration. "We gotta figure out someway to convince my parents to let me stay home during the weekend them and my siblings are gone, any ideas?" He was met with silence. "What are you all looking at me for?"

"I don't knot about anyone else, but your kinda the idea guy here." Arwan shot a glare at the blue haired boy, but was interrupted by another. "While Resel could be less blunt, he is correct that normally, you lay the plan alongside Oracle and Meedlie." Spoke the final member present, Quinton. No last name. Quinton was the...weird one let's say. He had grey hair and gray eyes, and wore gray clothes. For all of the gray he wore, he was quite the poet. Making elaborate works of sonnets and the macabre, he was referred to by fellow students as "That guy." Every school has "That guy." But besides Oracle, Meedlie and Hope Techigon, head of Techigon Corp, the gang was all together.

"You all suck."

"We know." Replied everyone. Arwan sighed as he began to rack his brain, twiddle his thumbs, banged his head and search his mind for any answers to his impossible, improbable, intolerable, inconceivable, intractable, problem. "Guys...I got nothing." He said this to his friends, which was answered by the collective banging of several heads meeting hands. "Oh come on, I'm not perfect!"

"How about you just say that we got assigned a major project today and it's due on Monday? That way we can get it done with?" Suggested Sakura. Arwan began to mumble to himself, comparing and contrasting it to the other (non)existent ideas in his head. "Well...I know that they'll try to argue and question...and my siblings'll try to get me to come...but it could work..."

"So?"

"Yeah, I think it'll work!" Arwan's confident statement was met with unanimous applause from his friends. With the matter settle-led, the 5 teenagers left the rooftop and continued on with their day.

**XXX**

The return trip home was quiet, the only noise made was the clacking of the train tracks. Arwan stayed quiet as he sat in the train, minding his own business. The train was filled by several people. Two of these people were a mother and a daughter. The daughter was the more interesting person, as she sat next to Arwan. She was holding a small doll in her hand, a handmade doll with a trench-coat, mask and hood. Arwan smirked at seeing it, it was adorable.

Soon he was off the train and at the docks. Here there was a boat ready for him to take back to the island. He stepped in quickly, letting the Monk Driver start the machine and drive him back to the island. It, again, was quick for Arwan, his mind was too preoccupied. Thoughts of what he was going to say to his parents. No matter what, he had something tonight that he couldn't miss.

He soon got back on the island, and headed straight to the house. He entered his home, quickly heading straight to his room, and began to start working on homework. Best to both put on an appearance, and actually start his homework. Spirits know how much students like him get. It didn't take a while for Tenzin to step into his room. "Why aren't you outside with us Arwan? We're about to leave." Here it came, the big moment.

"Sorry dad, I...can't come."

"What? What do you mean you can't come?"

"I got too much work to do. Have to write an entire essay due , see?" He showed him the essay he began. Luckily he didn't have to fully lie to his father about this. He was assigned an essay to do over the weekend, but instead of it being due first thing like he was implying, it was due Tuesday.

"That can wait, this can't."

"Yeah, like my grade can wait while you force me to meditate instead of trying to get credit for college, or join a sport's team." They continued arguing like this for several minutes, long enough for Pema to come inside and look for the two of them. Once she saw the two of them arguing, she asked what was going on. "Apparently, your son can't make it to the south pole with us."

"Because I have to work on my essay, and I can't work on it at the south pole, it'll probably get lost or ruined!"

"Tenzin, it's fine. He can stay home."

"But-"

"Tenzin." Pema firmly said. Sighing, Tenzin complied. The three of them then went outside, and Arwan saw them off. Tenzin didn't look at Arwan, he had good reason too. After saying goodbye to his siblings and mother, he watched as Oogi soared into the air, and the family began to fly south. The teenager sighed internally, he hated this feeling, this lying to them. But he had to do it, the job tonight was too important.

* * *

_"This is Rogue, I'm in."_

_"Copy that. Oni and Huntress moving into second position now. Hawk and Fatale are prepping their kit. Oracle, Siren and I tuning in now."_

_"Alright."_ The Rogue landed with a soft thud on the tile floor. Thank the spirits that Oracle had made his new boot's soundproof. Oracle really was a miracle worker. Rogue crept through the halls and room's of the Long Feng Art Gallery, careful not to touch anything or make any sort of loud sound. Digging into the pockets of his black trench-coat, he pulled out a small rope. He'd need it very soon. Feeling the buzz from his communicator, he fished it out and softly brought it to his ear. "Come in Marx."

" _We got trouble. Police are on their way. They got a tip from a witness."_

"Damn, how'd we get seen?...Oni?"

" _Why are you all implying I did it?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Your...you."_

_"Screw you Hawk!"_

_"_ Guy's, calm down. We planned for this. Oni and Hawk, try to distract them. Siren, whenever your ready."

" _On it."_  Rogue put the communicator in his pocket and hurried his pace. The old sun stone of the Sun Warrior's wouldn't be waiting for long. He crept through the darkened hallway's quickly, until he spotted his prize. Taking out a small bag, he tossed small pebbles across the floor. The tiny stones rolled and jumped around, hitting some tripwire, but not activating it. Good, he knew it was trapped. He then took out a small canister of spray paint, ruby red in color. He began to spray all around the stand, checking for the exact location of the wires. They surrounded the entire podium, but there was a path he could make, if he was careful. Slowly, carefully, he stepped between trip wire lines, inching closer and closer to the sun stone. He then reached it, it was right in front of him, he was right there! With a shaking hand, he reached for it, carefully...careful...careful...

He had it.

He held it aloft in his hands. It was warm, pleasantly warm. Rogue chuckled to himself, that was it? As he slowly creeped away from the stand, he almost didn't notice the black goo that began to shoot out of it. He rolled away, not letting it touch him as he began to back away from it. A bit of the goo got onto the edge of his coat, and he suddenly was stuck! With a bit of effort, he ripped off the corner of his coat and began to run the other way.

He made a sharp turn to the left once he saw the option, and he began to head to the front exit, but was stopped by a cry from a megaphone outside. " **This is the Republic City Police! Your surrounded Phantom Thief! Come out with your hand's up or we will enter!"**

Shit! Now? Rogue needed a plan. He didn't want to use his...gift right now and escape with that. It reveal too much of his hand, and he wanted to keep his ace in the hole a secret for now from the police and press. " _You better have a plan for me right now Oracle!"  
_

" _Let me think,let me think! Uhhhh...there's no way you can get out through the vents, they'll see that...no back entrance...I don't know!"_ Rogue scowled as he ran up the stair's to the fourth floor. He began to pace for a bit, but soon spotted the large window. He peered out, a roof-top. He smirked. "I know a way. Oracle, hijack the radios. Siren, get ready to sing. Everyone else, make some noise."

" _Rogue, what are you doing?"_

"I'm going to jump out a window."

**XXX**

Chief Lin Beifong was having a crappy day to say the least. She woke up on the wrong side of the bed to say the least. Her scar was aching, her allergies were acting up again, Sakura forgot to do her homework, she got chewed out by the council for her failure of finding Amon, all that kind of jazz. The addition of a heist by the Phantom Thieves were not helping her migraine. "Saikhan! Get everyone ready to get in there, now!"

"But Chief, shouldn't we wait? We just told them to come out a minute ago."

"Should we wait on you getting laid? Now get to it!" She barked at the officer, who ran quickly away with his face flushed in embarrassment. As soon as the team of officer's was gathered and ready, she began the countdown. "One! Two! Thr-!"

She never got to finish the countdown, for as soon as she began to say Three, the window overlooking the entire force shattered as the Rogue himself, leader of the Phantom Thieves, leaped out of the destroyed window, a wicked grin on his face. He landed gracefully in front of the stunned Chief of police. Still smirking, he gave her a quick salute before hopping into a quick sprint, using her car as a boost to clamber on top of a roof. "After him!" Lin shouted as she used her metalbending wires to give chase. Landing on top of the roof top, she raced after the masked thief, never slowing down as they danced this deadly chase. They leaped from rooftop to rooftop, never slowing down as they dodged, ducked and vaulted under and over the various obstacles in their way.

Rogue smirked to himself before grabbing a bolas from his never-ending pockets and hurling it at the chief. She quickly cut it in half with her wire, and continued her pursuit. Rounding a corner, Rogue pulled out his grappling hook (Oracle made these recently, using the theory of metal-bending wires and...enhancing them for they're use. Rogue thought they were the best things ever) for later use. Lin fired her wire's at him, which he skillfully dodged. Behind her she heard the siren's of the police car's and airship's blaring and the spotlight of several blimps shine onto the Rogue. The chase continued, but she did not know that the police radio (and all of the other radio's in the city) frequencies were being hijacked. From scattered noise came song. Scandalous song that the old timer's of the city disprove and feared.

_It's not a game_

_I'm not a robot AI challenging you_

_I'm not a phantom_

_I'm in your face and_

_I'm here to see it through_

_Right before your eyes_

_Watch us multiply_

_Come to claim our rights - it's time_

_As our power grows_

_Tryin' to stop us shows_

_(You) Might as well go try'n stop time_

_So you know that we're out there_

_Swatting lies in the making_

_Can't move fast without breakin_

_Can't hold on or life won't change_

_And our voices ring out, yeah_

_Took the mask off to feel free_

_Fought it out in the debris_

_Now we know that life will change_

The voice from the radio was beautiful, but that didn't matter to the chief, who wasn't hearing the song as she soon caught up with the masked joker on a steep rooftop. The city lay beneath them, they were rather high up. "Give up Rogue, your surrounded!" Lin called out to the masked gentleman thief, who only looked at her. "Return the item at once and come peacefully. It's over."

"Not over till I say it is." The thief chuckled to her, he ignored Lin's shocked expression as he stepped backwards, blew a small kiss...and fell off the roof. The free-fall was...freeing to say the least. Is this what dad meant about becoming air and all that? But he didn't care about that at the particular moment, he needed to escape with the sun stone. Aiming his grappling hook, he fired at a nearby gargoyle, praying to anything that would listen that it would catch. A quick jerk to his right arm assured him that he hit the mark. As the grappling hook unwinded, carrying him up to the opposite rooftop, he gave a quick salute to the Chief and the police before dispersing into shadow. He had a busy night, and it was time to unwind. Maybe he'd grab a bite to eat with his friends before they pawn off the Sun stone back to the one's who contacted him, the original owners and he meant original. You see, that was one thing the Phantom Thieves did.

Justice.

* * *

"Alright man! You totally rocked out there!" Oni, or rather Resel grinned as their fearless leader made his way into the hide out. "Eh, was nothin."

"Nothing? You just outran and outsmarted the frickin Cheif of the Police! Your batshit insane my dude, and I like it." Arwan chuckled as Resel slapped him on the back. Sakura, aka Fatale, looked a bit less enthusiastic, considering her boyfriend just humiliated her mother. "You do realize that she'll take this even more personal now? She'll focus harder on cracking down on us."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, let's celebrate." Arwan said, earning a nod of affirmation and a smirk from Sakura. "Your right, deserve a reward. We did just pull off a major job after all, our contact will be pleased."

"Alright! Let's go!" Resel laughed as they all made their way to the rest of their friends. Arwan smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Sakura, who returned it in full force. To think, just a few months ago they wouldn't be doing this. Hell, a few months ago their lives would've been completely different if they never walked down that alleyway, met that dragon, and fallen into that world. Lives would be ruined, families torn apart and he would never be free from the monotonous hell that was his life! If not for that one day...

He smiled as he thought back to a few months ago, the day when he went to a school for the first time...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm...Hi.
> 
> Before I begin with authors notes, I want to say something quickly. I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR BEING ABSENT FOR THE PAST 2 MONTHS! So much stuff happened that I forgot or couldn't write anything down. I had tests, classes, personal stuff, video games (Including a full 2nd play-through of Persona 5), writers block, and more all mix up into one giant ball of procrastination. I deeply truly am sorry from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Now for something completely different.
> 
> This story is hard to write. Really hard to write. It's not the lack of ideas that's difficult, it's execution. I don't know how I'm going to put everything done on the story. That, and my other stories demand my attention as well. It's hard to focus on one thing at a time. So for now, I'm going to do the following with all of my stories. I'm going to write more than 2000 words - hopefully 5000 or so - each chapter. That way I have more content on my chapters than before, which means that I can focus on one thing at a time. So after this chapter I shall focus on either Waking Worlds Worth, Inquisitions Courier A MHA Story, A western story inspired by Red Dead Redemption (Don't know what fandom to crossover with) or a new Miraculous Ladybug Story starring an OC that's inspired by fictional Thieves such as Arsene Lupin and more. One of these four. Either way, I hate myself.
> 
> If you'd like to give suggestions for what happens next chapter(s), please let me know in your reviews! I'd love to hear what you guy's think should happen!
> 
> I gave Arwan and his family the last name of Jayu. It's Korean for Freedom. It's the closest language to both Aangs and Katara's nationalities I could find, and I felt it fitting it would be freedom as their last name. For ironic and story potentialities.
> 
>  
> 
> I'd like to thank Huntsman_Jedi for proof-reading this. Go to him for any form of good story. He's really good. Just do it.
> 
> I want to thank you all, my fabulous readers, for sticking with me in my silence. Once again, I'm so sorry for being gone.
> 
> Let's do this!

_6 months ago_

_April, Year of the Horse, 170 AG_

* * *

 

Arwan groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the blur in them, then gasped as he saw his arm...in a fancy sleeve? He then got off of...the cot he was lying on? He was now in a fancy suit one would wear at a trial and he stood in front of a defendants podium. He looked around, and he once again gasped. He now stood in a courtroom, adorned in blue coloring and light. There where no windows, instead there where blue velvet drapes hung in front. The walls were padded with blue, and blue carpet adorned the floors. Music played in the background, vivid enough to know it was currently being played live. As Arwan continued to observe his surroundings, a voice came from in front.

"Ah...it seems we have a new guest in our midst." Arwan turned to the origin of the voice, and nearly shrieked. Sitting where a judge would was a...frankly bizarre looking man. A bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He was adorned with a fancy black suit and white gloves. Next to him, sitting in the court clerk desk sat a young woman about his age. She had short, almost shaved, platinum blonde hair, a rarity in Republic City, with a bow on top and yellow eyes. She wore an elegant kimono, and appeared to be writing in a large book. The man chuckled to himself as he raised his hand in a casual manner. "My name is Igor...I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Yeah...uh...hi there. Mind telling me where the heck I am?"

"This place is known as the Velvet Room. It exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a place those only bound by a contract can enter. It may be that such a fate await's you in the coming future. Now, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Uhm...Arwan. Arwan Jayu."

"Hm...I see. Very Interesting indeed." Before Arwan could ask why, Igor continued. "Now, I believe you are wondering how you are here? Like I said before, the Velvet Room exists between Dream's and Reality. You, in the waking world, are still asleep. I have brought you here to assist you in the prevention of total Armageddon."

"Excuse me, total Armageddon? Your going to assist me? I don't know what your talking about right now."

"Do not be alarmed my dear guest, all shall be revealed soon. Ah, but before I forget, allow me to introduce my assistant Isabelle." Igor gestured to the girl below him, who then stood up and bowed to Arwan regally. "I am Isabelle, my master's assistant. I shall aid you in your forthcoming journey, Trickster."

"Trickster?"

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for now, my guest. Before you leave, I bestow upon you the title of Trickster. Your role will be soon revealed to you, but now we must wait. After all, morning is upon you now and you have a busy day today." Arwan began to open his mouth, but couldn't speak, or rather, didn't want to. He was so so tired. As he laid down onto the seat behind him, he heard Igor chuckle to himself before speaking. "Untill we meet again, Trickster...

**XXX**

"...rwan! You'll be late for school! Arwan!" Pema's voice woke him up immediately. He jolted upright, panting as he checked his surroundings. Sure enough, it was his actual room. His clothing was his own. His bed the same.

_"So it was just a dream? But it felt so real..."_ Arwan thought to himself. He then shook himself out of it. Of course it was just a dream. Weird old people and yellow eyed girls in a blue courtroom was something only lunatics claim to be real. It was just a dream, leave it at that.

"Arwan, for the last time, you need to get up!" His mother's yell alerted him even further. First day of school. That was today! Leaping out of bed, Arwan rushed to put on his new school uniform. A black buttoned grey blazer. The insignia of Four Element High, the symbols of all the nations in a square, was printed on the top left pocket. Underneath he had a white shirt, plain and simple He also wore a pair of grey plaid trousers. His shoes were brown. He quickly reached for his glasses and put them on, as without them he was kinda sorta completely blind. He then rushed out of his room, his bag on his shoulder (already full of everything he needed for school) and headed through the kitchen. "There you are! I was wondering when you would get up." His mother commented as she stirred a pot full of food, most likely some type of porridge.

"MorningMomIOversleptBecauseOfSomeWeirdDreamAndIHaveToGoLikeRightAboutNowSorryForLeavingSoSoonLoveYouSeeYouLaterTodayBye!" And with that...example of communication, Arwan was out the door and running to the docks. The small speed boat that would take him to and from the mainland was there, as expected. Arwan leaped into the boat and told the flabbergasted monk driver "STEP ON IT!"

The monk did so. As soon as they reached the mainland, Arwan quickly said his thanks and rushed for the nearby train station. The "trip" (AKA full sprint) was quick, allowing him to make the train and have enough time to spare before school would start. He knew the schedule for today, since it was the first day of class for the school after all. He'd have to go to the principals office before school started and then...something. Probably a tour of the school and then get introduced to his class. What mattered is that he'd get to school early.

Arwan held onto one of the few remaining railway's on the train as it sped along. He periodically check the map now and then, to make sure he was close to his stop. This down time allowed him to think back on his unique circumstances. He had never been to school before, he wanted to all of his life, so why was he dreading it? Don't mistake his nervousness for loathing, he was genially excited to go to school for the first time. But there was something there...it was like a mix of europhia and panic, if that made any sense at all.

Soon however, the train stopped and on the speakerphones a voice came out. " _ **Ocean and Sky. This is Ocean and Sky."**_  His stop. School was two blocks from here. He quickly got off the train and headed onto the street corner. The walk to school was quick, as expected, and soon enough he stood in front of a large building. Adorned with numerous flags of the four nations, among other decor. This was Four Element High.

He quickly climbed up the stairs and entered the building, through the extravagantly large door, and headed through the halls. His main focus was the principal's office, as was requested when he applied. It was a short trip, and soon he entered the room.

"Yes?" Asked the principal, a Mr. Lee. He was a...well...large man to say the least. He has a receding hairline and a large nose. His eyes were half closed, and his facial hair was, simply put, out of control. He wore a very expensive suit on top of a white shirt. "And who might you be?"

"Uh...I'm Arwan Jayu, the new transfer student."

"Ah Yes, Arwan! I completely forgot you were coming early, forgive me. Welcome, Welcome!" He reached forward and shook Arwan's hand. If Arwan could describe it somehow, it would not be "greasy". Because it was beyond grease, completely beyond that feeling of grease and muck. Ew.

"It's...fine. I understand completely." As the Principal receded his hand, Arwan secretly wiped his own on the man's desk.

"Now, I'll call in your student tour guide. Wait one moment please." With that, he leaned over to the intercoms. Pressing a button, he spoke into it. "Sakura Beifong, please come to the principal's office. Sakura Beifong, please come to the principal's office."

Silence lasted for about a minute, with Arwan silently sitting down in a small chair. Soon, the door opened and Arwan stood up immediately, as to not be rude. A girl about his age stepped into the room, and Arwan was positive his jaw just hit the floor.

The girl was...well...beautiful. She wore the standard student uniform (a female version, obviously) but she had no blazer. Instead, she had a black halter vest over a long sleeve white shirt with a turtleneck). She had a grey and blue pleated plaid skirt, black pantyhose and black-brown ankle boots. Her black hair was short, let down to her shoulders. She appeared to be water tribe descended, but her shining green eyes indicated earth kingdom. She also had finger-less gloves on. "Yes Mr. Lee?" Her voice was formal.

"This is Arwan Jayu, he's a new student here at Four Element High. I'm trusting you to give him a full tour of the facilities before he heads to his first class." His demand made her eyes widen for a bit, and she began to make a protest, but suppressed it before she even said anything. "Yes sir."

"Good. You make your mother proud." He then turned to Arwan." This is our Class President Sakura Beifong. She'll give you a full tour of our school facilities." Arwan, realizing he was being spoken to, quickly closed his aghast mouth and nodded quickly. "If you'd follow me please?" Sakura spoke as she left the office. Arwan quickly began to follow her through the building. The tour lasted for around 30 minutes, in which Sakura showed him such lavish and exciting locations like the cafeteria, the gym, the auditorium, and much more. Exciting stuff, really.

"This concludes the tour. Do you have anymore questions?" She asked as they stopped in front of one of the classrooms. Arwan shook his head no. "Good. This is your homeroom for now on. I hope you have a good day." With that, she walked off, muttering to herself "Why me...on the first day too..."

Luckily for her, Arwan didn't notice. He was busy mentally preparing himself for entering the room. This was his first day of class, he needed to get into the zone! Into the perfect student mindset! Into the-

"What the hell are you doin'?" A voice spoke from behind. Arwan, being the brave and sensible teenager he was, did not let out a Yeep of fear. No he did not, totally didn't. He quickly turned around, only to be met with a 40ish woman with a cigarette. She wore a red jacket over a grey shirt and had similar colored skirt. She had golden eyes. "You the new transfer student?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm Arwan."

"Save it for later kid, I already know who you are." She waved him off before stepping past and opening the door. He followed her inside the room. The classroom was already full of students in their seats, talking to one another. The teacher cleared her throat however, and the room went silent. "Right, I'm Futaba Kasumi, your homeroom teacher. Just because it's spring time doesn't mean you'll have a chance of slacking off or doing whatever crap you want. We're here to learn, alright?" The room agreed, some reluctantly, and a few not even speaking up at all.

"Now, I don't want to waste any more time so I'll get this over with. We have a new transfer student joining us this year. Please introduce yourself of whatever." She muttered the last two words as Arwan perked up. "Hi, I'm Arwan Jayu." As he said his name, whispers began to envelop the classroom.

_"He's the new transfer student?"_

_"He's kinda cute."_

_"Pretty Sure I've heard that last name before..."_

_"Looks like a total kiss-ass."_

"Alright Alright enough blabbering. Take a seat kid." Arwan looked at Ms. Kasumi, as if asking where. "I don't care where, just sit where it's open." She then sat down at her desk, flipped open a gossip magazine, and began to read. Clearly, the role model students should look up to. Arwan then nervously walked down the room, looking to see if any seats where available. There was only one, in the middle of the third row, right next to another boy, who somehow had blue hair. "Is this seat taken."

"Nah, go ahead." The other boy spoke, not even looking at Arwan, only glancing. Shrugging to himself, Arwan sat down next to the boy, ignoring the whispers of the other students as the teacher finally spoke. "Now if you'd all turn to page 15 on your new history textbooks we can get started.

**XXX**

*RIIIIING

With that, the final bell had rung and the day had ended. As students got out of their seats and headed out the class, Arwan did the same, only at a much slower pace. As he was busy putting his biology book in his satchel, the blue haired guy from before walked towards him. He had a hunch. "Yo, Arwan right?"

"Y-Yeah." Arwan responded to the man. Holy crap was this guy tall, even with his hunch. "Why'd you sit next to me today huh? Wanted to see the school failure all for yourself?"

"Huh? I don't know what you mean."

"Sure ya don't, like how you didn't know that I'm the only person who gives two shits about the messed up crap at this place." That got Arwan to raise his eyebrows in confusion. "Messed up? I'm not sure I'm following you." The other boy then looked flabbergasted. "Wait a minute, your telling me you haven't heard anything about me?"

"Well you just said it yourself." The other boy frowned for a bit, then grinned wildly. "Well, how about that. You just sat next to me because the seat was open, right?"

"Well, what did you expect me to do, sit on the floor?" The other boy laughed at that, and stuck out his hand. "I'm Resel Sarutoga."

"Arwan Jayu." They shook hands, and Resel helped him put everything back into his bag. "So...why'd you transfer to this shithole of a school, huh?" Resel asked, his arms stretched upwards. "Well...it's not much of a story, and why'd you call it a shithole? It doesn't seem that bad to me."

"You kidding me? This place is the worst! Teachers don't care, piss poor food, hardly anyone know's what's going on, and that's not even considering that piece of shit-"

"What are you doing after hour's Sarutoga? Going to ruin another school bathroom with your slanderous deeds?" Someone yelled from behind. Resel growled as he turned around, so did Arwan. Facing them was one of the school security guards, a bald man about the same height as Resel, if not a bit taller. He had a lecherous face to him and a huge gut on him. He wore the school security uniform, a blue uniform with the symbol of the school emboldened on the back of the shirt, along with a badge that showed the same emblem. He wore a tight pair of pants and brown boots. His face seemed to have a permanent scowl on it which was accented by the sunglasses he wore.

"What's it to you, Maryesota?"

"That's Mr. Maryesota to you, delinquent. Remember that!" The now named Maryesota then turned to Arwan, an eyebrow raised. "Who'd you rope into your schemes delinquent?"

"No one! He's just a new kid." Resel glared at the security officer, who returned it in kind. Maryesota then looked at Arwan, who flinched at his harsh tone. "Now you listen here Transfer, you'd do well to stay away from this delinquent. He's nothing but trouble for this school and this city." Without giving Arwan a chance to walk away, the guard walked away, his steps echoing throughout the hall. Resel looked down at the floor, muttering to himself, "Punk ass overlord...think's he's the spiritdamn boss of this school."

"What's his problem with you? He'd seamed a bit...hostile to you."

"Gee, ya think?" Arwan backed away a bit from Resels tone, but the blue haired kid calmed down. "Sorry, you don't know. Maryesota's a complete and total dickhead. Looks down at everyone and hates people who have a sense of free will like me." The teen delinquent explained to Arwan as they left the building down the street. "Not to mention he's a total scumbag pervert. Investigates whatever whenever and tries to grab himself a piece."

"A...piece?"

"Ok dude, where the hell are you from? Y'know, a 'piece'."

"..."

"He gropes girls." Arwan's eyes widened at this revelation. "What? How's the school letting this happen! That's completely unacceptable."

"School can't do nothing bout it, they ain't got any proof." Resel then took a look around, they were in the middle of a street. "Dangit, went the wrong way. You heading to the station, right?" Arwan nodded in agreement. "I know a shortcut, follow me." With that, Resel then went through a nearby alleyway. Arwan glanced around to the sides, should he really follow this person he just met? But then again, he was lost. He'd never really been out into the city before, this seemed like his only option. With that moral conundrum out of the way, he followed the other boy into the alleyway. They walked through the cramped halls of the alley, careful not to step into puddles or trash. As they journeyed, Arwan grasped his head in pain, he felt like crap. "Yo dude, you ok?"

"I'm fine...just a headache." Resel raised an eyebrow at that, before he clasped his head to. "Agh...crap me too. Th' hell?"

As the two boy's held their head in agony, they heard the meow of a cat. They turned to see said cat, only to be shocked at the strangeness of it. The cat was the most vibrant blue they had ever seen. It's eyes were a golden shade, and it had a tuft of platinum colored hair on it's neck. It meowed once again at them and turned away, jogging into a corner of the alley. "Uhm...did you just see a blue cat their dude?" Resel asked, confounded.

"No, I saw a small dragon." Arwan responded, sarcasm was alway's one of his strong suits, must've gotten it from granduncle Sokka. The cat, from the darkness of the alley, meowed again in a more commanding tone. "I think it want's us to follow it."

"Dude, no way! That cat ain't normal."

"You have any other ideas?" Resel didn't. With that, they walked further down the alley in the direction of the cat. As they walked down the alley, the cat's cries grew quieter and more echo like. The alley became more and more cramped, and their heads felt more and more like they were on fire. But they felt compelled to keep going, to find the light at the end of tunnel in a sense.

After what seemed like hours, the walls began to expand. They sped up, desperate to find the cat. They came to an opening, but their was no cat. Instead, their was something else. A massive building, structured like a prison. With high walls made out of black metal, it was almost like the prison ships the fire nation used during the 100 year war - with the obvious difference it being on land.  
"The Hell is this place?' Resel gaped in shock. Arwan said nothing, he was too busy staring at it in shock.

"Yo dude, look over there." The blue haired boy then pointed to a bridge near them. It seemed to lead them inside. "We gotta figure out where we are, let's go!" Ignoring Arwan's objections, Resel sprinted to the bridge, with the other boy reluctantly following him.

The room they arrived in was large, almost like a lobby one would fine in a correctional facility. As Resel looked around in awe, Arwan spoke up. "You sure you've never seen this before?"

"Dude, Hell no! Where did that cat take us, the spirit world?"

" **Hey, Who are you?"** A voice from behind. They turned, and stepped back in shock from the large humanoid figure. It seemed to be made from black mass, and wore a guards outfit, similar to the metal bending police force. It wore a large plain mask, with a V shape in front and two slits for the eyes and nose. "Holy shit dude, you scared the crap out of us."

**"Identify yourselves intruders!"** The guard commanded, which caused the two of them to back off even further. "Calm down man we're just lost. Could you tell us where we are and we'll be outta your hair." The guard did not respond, instead he drew a billy club. He was joined by another, similar looking guard. "What're you guy's doing? Is this a prank?"

" **You'll be coming with us prisoners!"** The guards yelled, which shocked the two. "What? Dude, you can't be serious!" Resel's plea went ignored. As the two guards advanced, the two went back to back. "So...run?" Arwan politely and not at all panickedly asked.

"Yeah, move!" The two then began to make a break for it, but more guards then showed up from where they entered, surrounding them. One hit Resel in the back of the head. Arwan made a movement to grab him and run, but then he felt a sharp pain in the back of the head, and saw blackness.

**XXX**

"...ey...yo...ake...Dude!" Arwan groaned as he heard the familiar voice. "Yes, I totally didn't get smacked across the head."

"Quit sassin' me! We got bigger thing's to worry about." Resel helped pull Arwan up from the prison cot he was laying upon. The cell the two of them where in was compact, clean and straight edged. "This ain't no dream..."

"What gave it away?" Resel glared at Arwan, who shrugged in response. Resel growled to himself before charging straight at the bars, ramming into them at full force! No budge, but Resel did fall onto the ground with a heavy thud, so that may count. "Agh, shit that hurt!" The blue haired kid grunted as he stood up, before trying again - this time without charging straight at it. "Nothing. This really is real..."

"Maybe there's something in the room, a loose brick or maybe a fake wall."

"Good idea!" The two boy's then got straight to work, investigating the room for anything they could use to escape. A loose bar in the window, a shifty brick, a weak wall, a vent they could fit into. Nothing. The two boy's then conversed again. "Dammit, we can't find anything!"

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know!"

**"Silence in front of the warden!"**  A guard from before shouted as they opened the cell door. In walked two guards, and another man. No way...it couldn't be!

"Shit...Maryesota?"

"That's Warden Maryesota to you whelp!" Well, it definitely was the security guard. Except his clothing, tone of voice, and general disposition was different. Instead of him being chubby and large, he was now slim and muscular. Instead of a guards outfit, he wore something akin to a warden. He now had a hat suitable for an officer. "So...not only are you a delinquent Sarutoga, but also a thief? I should have expected this from you."

"What the hell is this man? I don't know what your talking about, all we did was get lost!"

"Hah, a likely story! Your crime is trespassing into my prison, undoubtedly to steal or release prisoners! The only acceptable punishment is death. Guards, hold the prisoners!" The two guards complied, physically grappling the two boy's to the wall, forcing them to grunt in pain. "Let us out! We didn't do nothing!" Maryesota ignored him, as made his way to Resel. Resel groaned as he struggled, before letting out a yell as he broke free and shoved the guard holding Arwan. "Get out of here, go!" That was futile, as the guard he shoved kicked him to the ground and another guard grabbed Arwan and forced him onto the wall again. "How brave of you, helping your friend."

"He's...not my friend."

"Ha! Hold him up!." The guards complied, allowing Maryesota to begin beating down onto the boy. Arwan watched helplessly as Maryesota tortured Resel until he, collapsed barely able to breath. "Useless pest! Your hardly worth my time." He then signaled to one of his guards. "Take him to the gallows, he'll die quickly."

"Let him go!" Arwan cried out, interjecting the Wardens thoughts. Maryesota turned to Arwan, surprised. "Don't you dare tell me what I can or can't do!" Maryesota then got right into Arwans face, eyes met eyes. Arwan glared back, unyielding. "Your eyes...they irritate me!" Maryesota then swiftly kicked him in the gut, knocking him onto the ground. "You'll have to wait your turn after all, the delinquent dies now.

That made him snap. Arwan charged at the douchebag, or at least tried to. He was caught by one of the guards and forced onto the wall. He was forced to watch as Resel began to panic, pleading that he didn't want to die. He was forced to watch that asshole laugh in his face. He hated it. He hated how this dick saw him as nothing, he hated how he underestimated him. He hated his personality, his actions, his look, he HATED this man.

No...he won't allow this. He didn't come this far, he didn't finally get to begin his life only to die here. He didn't get the chance to find who he really was only to end up here. He was going to get. Out. of Here.

_What's the matter? Are you just going to let his happen?_

Where did that voice come from? His vision seemed to blur, his head hurt.

_Are you going to let him die? Are you going to let this happen to you? Are you not going to find yourself, prove who you are?_

No...he won't.

_Was your decision wrong then? Did you not want your own freedom from your repression?_

He did. He choose right.

Resel was held up by one of the guards, a knife held to his throat.

_Very Well...I have heeded your resolve._

Pain. Pain in his everything enveloped him. He gasped. Sweat ran down his face. He screamed.

_Vow to me. I am Thou, Thou art I..._ _..Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own rage! Call upon my name, and release thy fury!_

He screamed again. So much pain...it was agonizing. But he...was wanting it. He knew...it was...doing something...he felt like he was awakening.

_Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself"_

"Execute him!"

"Let him go!" Maryesota looked at him again, confused. "What?" The guards then let Resel down, who gasped for breath. The warden then sneered. "Fine." The guards then clutched Arwan's throat and began to squeeze. He felt the pain...then he felt the fire.

A shock-wave sent the guards and Maryesota were sent flying back into the other wall. Wind howled, a demonic shriek came from seemingly nowhere. Maryesota quickly recovered, then gazed as Arwan noticed the mask now on his face. A black mask bent slightly forward with grey and red highlights. Arwan reached for it, confused. It felt attached to him, he needed to rip it off! He struggled as he began to peel it off, he felt his skin tear and blood begin to seep out and he heard himself scream in agony. But he didn't stop. He howled in pain as it finally ripped violently off, leaving his face a bloody mess. He then smiled. He felt...amazing.

Maryesota watched, completely overcome with fear, as Arwan grinned at him sadistically, his eyes now pure yellow, and blue flames overtook his flesh. The blue fire surrounded the boy's eyes and body, before a pair of yellow lights shot out of it. The fire grew into a shape, and the shape began to gain substance. A laugh cried out from the flames. The flames then floated off of Arwan, and twisted and turned into a figure. It had a long-horned mask for its face with 2 sinister yellow lights acting as eyes. A smooth black eighteenth century-esque suit worn open with the collar tucked, stitched heart designs on the shoulders, a white ruffle tie, a red, tailed corset running down its torso. In it's hands he held a sharp looking cane with a ravens head on top. It had grey coverings on its legs resembling pants that went with the coat and heeled shoes with blade-like heels. It leaned casually against the cane, as if he was looking down on the guards and Maryesota.

Arwan too had changed, he now wore a long black tailcoat, with numerous pockets and holsters. He also had a high-necked waistcoat with red and purple accents, black pants, and a pair of red gloves. His head was now adorned with a long black hood covering his head, besides his face that was. As blue flames continued to burn off of them, Arwan snapped his fingers and another powerful shockwave was sent forth, knocking back the guards. As Resel and Maryesota stared in awe, Arwan kept grinning.

"Let's show them who we really are...Raffles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and Done! 2nd chapter is complete! How'd you guy's like it? Good? Bad? Mediocre?
> 
> Let's talk for a bit before I say goodbye. For instance, Arwan's Persona, Raffles. There's actually a small story behind this. Initially, I was going to go with Robin Hood, albeit a heavily modified version of Robin Hood and not the one we see in Persona 5. But I quickly realized I wanted to be a bit more original than that, so I scoured the internet for different gentleman thieves in reality and fiction. Like I said very early on, I want to keep the spirit of Persona 5 intact, that's the main focus of this fic after all, put the feeling of Persona 5 into a new world. I then found A.J. Raffles, a fictional thief who is considered one of the early archetypes for the Gentleman Thief, like Arsene Lupin as well! Fun fact, Raffles was created by E. W. Hornung, the brother in law to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, who created Sherlock Holmes!
> 
> Raffles appearance is heavily based off of Arsene, but I do make heavy modifications. For instance, he's not standing. Rather, he's leaning on his side with his cane in a more casual manner, relating to his source inspirations carefree nature. I have the fancanon head (I know, a fancanon of a fanfiction, oh what has the world come to) that the persona's are brothers, and share many similarities.
> 
> Now, like I said, this story is HEAVILY inspired by Persona 5. There is original stuff, but most of what you see is based off of stuff from the game. Characters, places they go visit, events, stuff like that. Not everything will happen in the story that happens in the game, but a lot will. I will also try to incorporate stuff from the other games, such as Persona 4, 3, 2, 1, etc. Eventually I'll try more original stuff later on when I get more comfortable with this story and know how to write it.
> 
> No character bio this chapter, I want to have bios for each character when their confidant/social link is begun.
> 
> I have a little game for us to play as well. Well it's not a game but more of a question...or 3. 1. What is you favorite Persona game? 2. What is your favorite confidant/social link/best boy or best girl? 3. Favorite Persona?
> 
> For me, 5 is my fav (I played it first. Halfway through 4 and just started 3. I have time now.) Makoto is Best Girl, Ryuji Best Boy, Sojiro best Dad. Futaba best Sister. My favorite persona is a 3 way tie between OG Arsene, Satanael and Sarasvati, though I do have a fondness for Black Frost and Sandalphon.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this story! I hope you have a fantastic day! Next time I see you, I'll either be updating one of my stories or making a new one...god do I hate myself sometimes/all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that isn't it? I successfully did it. Goddamn am I tired.
> 
> So, before I leave you all I'll do something real quick. Since this story is heavily inspired by Persona (specifically 5), I'll really quickly do details/tarot cards for specific characters at the end of every chapter. This will cover the Arcana's and character details of every character introduced. I'll do one bio every chapter, unless their's a special occurrence.
> 
> The next chapter(s), which should come out soon, will be in the past, detailing the starting point for three of these characters and Arwan's Persona! Are you all excited!
> 
> But now here's that character bio!
> 
> Arwan/Rogue: The fool
> 
> Bio: Arwan is the eldest son of Tenzin and Pema, and a non-bender. As Arwan he's the silent son, always trying to do something useful and generally enjoys being an older brother. However, he has a lot of anxieties which results in him being bullied a lot at school. He feels pressured by his father and society to act as an air-nomad when he doesn't want to and desires to find a purpose in his life. When he's Rogue he's the cocky, clever, sarcastic rebel thief with a thirst for justice, hard-on for stealing and a heart of gold. When he put's on the costume, he feels free.
> 
> Hair Length: Medium
> 
> Hair Style: Messy
> 
> Hair Color: Brown
> 
> Eye Color: Blue
> 
> Height: A little tall
> 
> Sexuality: Bisexual
> 
> Signifigant Other: Sakura Beifong (Fatale)
> 
> Weapon: Curved Short Sword and Pistol
> 
> Equipment: Grappling Hook, Bolas, Flares, Rope, Flashbangs, a dagger, a crap ton of gadgets (like, to many gadgets).
> 
> Persona: ? (Spoilers)
> 
> Outfit: As Arwan, he wears a light grey shirt under a black tunic and grey pants. He also wears glasses. As Rogue, he wears a black trench-coat with numerous pockets and red gloves. His mask covers the eye area and is colored black with grey highlights around the eyes. It is bent slightly forward. He wears a cowl over his head.
> 
> Anyway, let's move onto other stuff.
> 
> Arwan's character design and most of the phantom thieves are based off of the first three persona games, alongside a Persona 5 Adult Confidant AU I found on Twitter. It's by ScruffyTurtles/ScruffyGrooky and go check it out! The Art is amazing! Not only that, but a lot of the humor will be similar to the Hiimsday Persona comic. I can't wait to use the "Sus" and "Perf" line with Lin.
> 
> Who else want's Persona 5 on switch? It make's perfect sense! C'mon Atlus and Nintendo, Joker's in smash now! Do the final push! (By the way, Joker is now my co-main alongside Kirby) *Edit: The reveal trailers for Persona 5 R and Scramble has me both excited and disappointed. Why not regular Persona 5 on switch? You had one job Atlas!
> 
> I've kinda sorta been playing a lot of Fire Emblem Awakening. I've never played a fire emblem game before, but smash bro's has led me to discover the series, so thanks Smash! But back on track, Awakening is kinda awesome, and now I want to do a fire emblem story. Fuck.
> 
> I just watched the second season of the Dragon Prince. It's really good, improved a lot from the first season, which was good already! I now want to do a story for the Dragon Prince crossed over with Dark Souls. Double Fuck
> 
> Mortal Kombat 11 is out and one of the trailers used the old movie theme song and now I want to write a story for that franchise. Triple Fuck.
> 
> That's it for now! Hope you've enjoyed and I'll see you all next time Tricksters and thieves!


End file.
